Soft
by madcrazedmags
Summary: "Korra nods. 'It was just a nightmare, nothing else. I'm fine, really.' They both know that's a lie by the tone of her voice." MaKorra! Bit ooc, sorry about that! T to be safe. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF


**MORE MAKORRA! :D There's never too much MaKorra! **

She awakes with a loud gasp, clutching her head and feeling the vein there pulse fast. A shiver runs through her body in spite of the small beads of sweat running down her skin. Her breaths comes out heavy as she manages to gain her composure. She sits up as Naga pads over to her side, licking her arm as if to ask if she's alright. She strokes the white fur of the polar bear dog, seemingly to calm herself down.

"It's okay, Naga. Just... just a bad dream, alright?" she tries to convince Naga along with herself. A hand of hers runs through her hair as she still makes an effort to calm herself.

She's surprised at her door being opened slowly, thinking it's a chi-blocker or worse, Amon. Naga threatenly growls also. But as Mako emerges from the doorway, with nothing but sweats and an under shirt on, she heaves out a sigh of relief. The polar bear dog walks back to the corner where she was sleeping before.

"Spirits, Mako, give me a heart attack, why don't you?" she says lazily, still breathing heavily, bent over. Her eyes are half-lidded.

He ignores this comment, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You okay, Kor?" He reaches out to rub her back comfortingly.

Korra nods. "It was just a nightmare, nothing else. I'm fine, really."

They both know that's a lie by the tone of her voice.

She starts to cough, each breath between becoming a wheeze. Mako slides up on the bed to sit next to her and pat her back.

"Hey, take it easy, Korra," he whispers soothingly. When her coughing fit dies down, he wraps an arm around her waist. "Can I get you anything?" he asks.

She's somewhat surprised to see him being so comforting, especially towards herself. His soft voice is foreign to her, given the fact that they're always yelling at each other. She clears her throat and leans into his arm.

"A glass of water would be nice, if you don't mind," she tells him, her voice raspy.

He nods and waits a moment before getting up. As she awaits his return, she stays leaned over, coughing every now and then. He returns with a small glass of water in his hand after a few minutes and places it on the nightstand next to her bed. She reaches to grab the glass and proceeds to take small sips as he sits next to her. Korra puts the now-empty glass on the table again and hugs her knees to her chest, shivering. He again wraps an arm around her waist, letting her lean into him once again. The steady flow of his heart beat calmed her almost instantly. He knows how she gets when she has nightmares. She'll tell him about the dream and she'll get all cuddly with him. His thumb skimmed her side lightly and he smiled inwardly at the thought.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mako asks, his voice rumbling slightly in his chest.

She nuzzles her head against him. "Mm," she makes a small sound. "It's very unsettling, having flashbacks of memories that aren't yours, but being oddly familiar with them," her voice murmurs.

He is unsure of what to say, so he plays with her hair, running his fingers through the knots. He can't help but think how amazing that would be - seeing parts of Avatar Aang's life. He understands how it could bother her, but he still feels like it would be awesome being in her place.

"Being the Avatar isn't everything it's made out to be, huh?" he replies with a question to lighten up the conversation (if it can even be called that).

Korra hides her face in his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong," she mumbles into him, "I love being the Avatar, but being a teenager is enough of an emotional wreck. Add on being the Avatar?" She scoffs, but sighs after a second. "Sometimes I just can't handle it."

He presses her closer to him, kissing her head lightly. Her legs fall from being propped up to her chest and she tangles them together against his. His other hand slides up and down her thighs in an innocent way. Goosebumps form on her skin at his warm touch, but she doesn't mind. Both of their somewhat shallow breaths are music to her ears. She finds herself lulled to sleep by him, his heart beat, his breathing. He is amused at the fact that he knew she would fall asleep this way.

Mako waits a few minutes before getting up. He knows that if he is caught sleeping with Korra, there will be some trouble. He stands up and pulls her blanket over Korra again, sleeping on her side. He puts his lips to her forehead as a goodbye. As he walks toward door, a hand reaches for his.

"Mako," she mumbles, her eyes half open. Her bottom lip is sticking out, her mouth in a pout.

He can tell from her bright, inquisitive eyes that she wants to tell him something. Sighing, he kneels down beside her bed. "Hmm?" He takes her cheek into his hand, caressing it gently.

To his surprise, she grips his face and pulls him to her, kissing his lips. The kiss is soft, gentle, brief, and that surprises him more. His hand moves to hers on his cheek, taking it away from his face and intertwining their fingers.

She blushes as she pulls away, seeing a tiny smile on his face. "Goodnight," she whispers almost inaudibly for only him to hear.

He presses his lips to hers again, this time creating a more rough, longer kiss. When he ends that kiss, he tops it off with shorter ones, repeatedly pushing his lips against hers. She smiles throughout it, lowly giggling.

He pulls away and pushes some of her hair out of her face. This reveals her half-lidded eyes, with dark circles around them, fighting to stay open.

"Go to sleep, Kor," he whispers just as softly as she did.

**I CAN'T DO ENDINGS. Oh well. Reviews would be lovely! Sorry it's a bit ooc...**


End file.
